Bo Aomine też czasem myśli
by Hibarii
Summary: Kagami ma focha i Aomine musi wysilić szare komórki, by w jakiś sposób złamać opór chłopaka. W końcu ile można żyć bez seksu?


- Nie.

_Jak to kurna „nie"?_

- Kagami…

- Mówię, do cholery, nie.

- Tigaaa…

- Nie, spierdalaj!

Aomine syknął przez zęby, gdy mocny kopniak wymierzony przez jego chłopaka boleśnie uderzył w jego nogę. Co tylko potwierdziło domysły Aomine, że z miłego wieczornego ruchanka nici.

- O co ci chodzi? – burknął, warcząc z irytacją, gdy łokieć Kagamiego ograniczył mu dostęp do… czegokolwiek.

- Nie mam ochoty, jasne?

- Okres masz? – zachichotał złośliwe, lecz odpowiedzią Kagamiego było tylko ciśnięcie w twarz Aomine jaśkiem.

- Przecież chciałeś. Parę godzin temu, fajnie było. – Daiki wyszczerzył się do siebie na samo wspomnienie tego, jak ucapił swojego chłopaka w kuchni. Taiga wyglądał tak seksownie w tym fartuszku…

- Tobie się chciało – sarknął, owijając się szczelnie kołdrą.

- Mnie się zawsze chce – uśmiechnął się szeroko do pleców Kagamiego. – Taiga, weź nie pierdol… - Umilknął, gdy po raz kolejny został potraktowany jak zło konieczne.

- No co ci nie pasi, hę? – spytał, zaczynając odczuwać frustrację emocjonalno-seksualną.

- Wszystko.

- Jak wszystko? – Wywrócił oczami. - Przecież jest zajebiście.

- Może dla ciebie – prychnął.

- No przecież do tej pory nie narzekałeś – zmarszczył brwi.

- To nie o to chodzi – warknął. – Ale ty jesteś tępy.

- Jak mnie obrażasz, to chociaż tak, żebym wiedział, o co kurwa chodzi – zdenerwował się.

- Jesteś tępym seksoholikiem, koniec pieśni.

- Jakbyś ty nie był – burknął urażony do żywego, bo w końcu chcice jego chłopaka czasem były w stanie przerosnąć jego własne! Nie często, co prawda, ale czasem. Nie żeby narzekał, wręcz przeciwnie…

- Tobie może pasuje na łapu capu – odezwał się kokon z kołdry głosem Taigi – byle gdzie i byle jak…

- Wszędzie dobrze, byle fajnie, nie? – wtrącił się szczerząc się jak głupek.

- …ale mnie to nie pasuje. Jesteśmy ze sobą, tak? Długo, tak? Nie zamierzam być czymś, co spełnia twoje zachcianki i rozładowuje chcice, pieprzony sadysto. Chyba nie tylko dlatego jesteśmy ze sobą.

- Dlatego? - uniósł brew z szerokim uśmieszkiem, lecz twarz Kagamiego, która wychyliła się zza kołdry szybko dała Aomine do zrozumienia, że może pożegnać się z seksem na bliżej nieokreślony czas, może w innym życiu i wszechświecie zdoła poruchać, co to, to kurna nie.

- Weź nie spinaj – westchnął – tylko mów po ludzku.

- Sam się domyśl – prychnął, szarpiąc za kołdrę i poduszkę z zamiarem ewakuowania się, jednak Aomine złapał z drugiej strony

- Kagami, kurwa! – warknął.

- Spierdalaj – zgrzytnął na zębach. – Jak się jest z kimś, to ci na nim zależy, nie? – syknął, rumieniąc się na policzkach. – Można czasem pewne rzeczy robić z uczuciem, kurwa twoja mać.

- A co my, baby jesteśmy? – parsknął.

- Nie – zawarczał, wyrywając pościel w rąk chłopaka. – Ale to nie znaczy, że musimy się ruchać jak pierdolone króliki. A jak masz z tym problem, to życzę tobie i twojej ręce dobrej, kurwa, nocy.

* * *

Na początku Aomine stwierdził, że na drugi dzień Kagamiemu przejdzie. Ale nie przeszło. Lecz uznał zaraz, że wystarczy, że przeczeka napad fochania, Kagami czasem tak miał, jak Aomine nie pozmywał, rozrzucał swoje ubrania, albo zasypiał w trakcie, gdy Taiga coś do niego mówił. Jednak i tym razem jego założenie okazało się błędne, bo Kagami był wytrwały jak nigdy. Daiki uznał zatem, że nikt go seksem szantażować nie będzie i przecież nie jest on jakimś niewyżytym psychopatą, a Kagami dostanie za swoje, jak tyle będzie pościł i sam do niego przyjdzie na kolanach!

Jednakże Kagami okazał się nadzwyczaj odporny na życie w celibacie. Aomine wręcz przeciwnie – po czterech dniach nie był w stanie oderwać spojrzenia od tyłka swojego chłopaka, który krążył po mieszkaniu ignorując go z pełną klasą. I właśnie wtedy (czując jak na samą myśl, wszystko, dosłownie wszystko Aomine staje w gotowości) Daiki zaczął myśleć…

* * *

Było już późno, gdy Kagami wracał do domu, obładowany zakupami. Wszystko go bolało po treningu, a oczy niemal same mu się zamykały. Planował ugotować jeszcze dzisiaj obiad na dzień następny, ale chyba sobie daruje.

Zębami przytrzymał jedną z reklamówek i otworzył drzwi mieszkania. Odłożył klucze na komodę i właśnie zamierzał ściągnąć buty, gdy coś… coś się na niego rzuciło. Wszystkie zakupy wyleciały mu z rąk, a on sam uderzył w szafkę stękając z bólu.

- Pojebało cię, Ahomine?! – wydarł się na całe gardło na swojego chłopaka, bo któż inny mógł go tak zaatakować, jak nie ten totalny głupek. – Co ty mi u licha… Weź przestań, Daiki, kurwa!

Kagami nawet nie wiedział, jak, gdzie, kiedy i co się stało, ale znalazł się na łóżku owinięty… prześcieradłem?

- Co ty, kurwa wyprawiasz? – warknął, wbijając spojrzenie w swojego chłopaka, który siedział na jego biodrach z szerokim uśmiechem zadowolonego z siebie idioty.

Aomine pochylił się nad nim i zamruczał, pocierając policzkiem o jego policzek.

- Witaj w domu – wymruczał.

- Co ty…!

Pocałunek odebrał mu możność zgłaszania jakichkolwiek pretensji i może jeszcze wznowiłby wierzganie nogami, gdyby… gdyby nie… właśnie. Pocałunek był mocny i stanowczy, jak wszystkie Aomine, jednak tak… rozgrzewający i powolny, że zapał Taigi do protestu zgasł. Otworzył oczy, gdy Daiki odsunął się od niego. Niebieskie, niemal granatowe oczy Aomine jaśniały trawiącym go podnieceniem, ale i zadowoleniem, i czymś, co posłało ciarki po plecach Kagamiego.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – wydyszał, gdy Aomine zdjął podkoszulek.

Daiki z szerokim uśmiechem oparł dłonie po obu stronach Kagamiego i pochylił się nad nim, ustami muskając jego ucho, przesuwając po nim językiem.

- Chce się kochać – mruknął, zębami przygryzając wrażliwą skórę tuż za uchem.

- C-co? – wyjąkał Taiga, a usta Aomine przemieściły się na jego szyję.

- Chcę seksu. Bardzo dużo seksu. Z tobą. – Przesunął językiem po grdyce chłopaka i wrócił do jego ust, które uchylone były najwyraźniej w niemym szoku.

- Zgłupiałeś? – spytał Kagami, oddychając ciężko, gdy dłonie Aomine zajęły się uwalnianiem go z więzów i ubrań…

- Myślałem, Taiga, myślałem – warknął, gryząc go dość koleśnie w ramię.

- Och…

- Miałeś rację. Nasze życie szybko zrobi się cholernie nudne – przyznał, a Kagami zacisnął oczy, czując jak usta i ręce Aomine zsuwając się coraz niżej i niżej.

- Więc trzeba je sobie urozmaicać.

Dłoń Aomine tylko musnęła jego krocze i zaraz powędrowała niżej, ściągając jego spodnie. Kagami uznał, że związał się z diabłem… Gorące ciało przylgnęło do niego, a usta musnęły jego skroń i ucho.

- Daiki…

- A ty masz milczeć i jęczeć dla mnie, Taiga – wyszczerzył się, a jego oczy po raz kolejny sprawiły, że palące gorąco zalało Kagamiego.

Nie tak to wyglądało, nie do tego Kagami był przyzwyczajony. Nie do powolnych, leniwych pocałunków, nie do dłoni gładzących jego skórę, nie do gorących ust rozpalających każdą jego komórkę. Seks z Aomine zawsze był świetny, dziki i szalony i Kagamiemu to mimo wszystko pasowało, chociaż wolałby, żeby nie tylko tak to wyglądało. Czasem szybkość odziera bycie ze sobą… z czegoś. Ale tym razem… Teraz… Kagami czuł, jak skaczące ciśnie chce rozsadzić jego żyły, jak żądza i gorączka trawią jego ciało, że wciąż i wciąż lawiruje na granicy, że każda sekunda rozciąga się w godziny, a to wszystko chce go zgnieść, rozerwać i odebrać mu zmysły…

Aomine napawał się tym, jak ciało jego kochanka drży, gdy je dotyka, drży nawet wtedy, gdy dopiero zamierza je dotknąć, wygina się pod jego dłonią, a z ust ulatują westchnienia i jęki. Tak inne, tak różne od tych, co zawsze, ale wywołane przez niego. Inne, ale równie dobre co tamte. Sam czuł się jak na jakiejś cholernej linie nad przepaścią – jeszcze się napawać uczuciem przerażenia i ekscytacji czy może już skoczyć?

Paznokcie Kagamiego wbiły się w jego plecy, a on sam oparł głowę o jego ramię oddychając z coraz większym trudem. Powolne tempo, które narzucił zaczynało się kruszyć, jego biodra samoistnie przyspieszały, ale Taidze chyba to nie przeszkadzało, bo ochoczo wychodził mu naprzeciw.

Czując się niemal ogłupiały od żądzy i gorąca przywarł do ust Kagamiego, które odpowiedziały mu tą samą namiętnością i zapamiętaniem, a potem… potem wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami, jak na jakiejś najdzikszej, kolorowej karuzeli…

Kagami otworzył leniwie powieki, zastanawiając się czy przysnął, czy tylko mu się wydaje. Głowa Aomine spoczywała na jego piersi, a reszta przygniatała do materaca. Wyciągnął dłoń i wolno przeczesał palcami jego włosy. Daiki poruszył się i zsunął z niego, macając na oślep za przykryciem.

- Daiki?

- Mhym? – mruknął, okrywając się prześcieradłem i wciskając nos w szyję Kagamiego.

- Prysznic?

- Potem.

- Jutro?

- Mhym. Jak było?

Kagami czuł, jak usta Aomine rozciągają się w uśmiechu.

- Możesz myśleć częściej, wiesz? – parsknął, za co, Aomine ugryzł go lekko. – Ale może nie codziennie, co? Bo jeszcze nam obu pikawy wysiądą, czy coś…

Aomine odsunął się lekko, a leniwe, zadowolone z siebie oczy wpatrywały się w Taigę, sprawiając, że ten czuł niebezpieczne gorąco. Przeklęty Aomine!

- Widzisz, tyle razy powtarzałem, że myślenie jest niebezpieczne dla zdrowia.

* * *

H.: _Właśnie udowodniłam sobie, że nie potrafię pisać ajfhqh X_X Nie wiem kiedy i co się pojawi, bo mam jeszcze jeden egzamin przed sobą, a potem muszę się jakoś po tym wszystkim pozbierać, bo ostatnie dwa miesiące dały mi tak w dupę życiowo, że szkoda gadać, na samą myśl bólu kręgosłupa robi mi się niedobrze. A do tego weny ni ma ;-; No ale jestem, żyję, czuwam, powinnam za niedługo nadrabiać czytanie. :D_


End file.
